Agents of Inkopolis! -REMAKE-
by Agent 8
Summary: When two Agents get attacked by a group of octolings and Marie goes missing, What would they do? Become very disorganized and try to get Marie back. What will this adventure have in store for our heroes? Spoilers for Octo Expansion. Agent 24 (Agent 3 x Agent 8)
1. Hey, Listen!

**Hello everyone, and welcome to 'Agents of Inkoplis! -REMAKE- Right of the bat, I would like to thank Apikachu, Darkstar248, Corrupted Winter Command, and JRedd7272 for leaving reviews from the other story!**

 **Apikachua: Thanks for the advice, Apikachua! This wouldn't have been possible without your advice from the previous story!**

 **Darkstar248: This would've not been possible without you too Darkstar248! YOU and Apikachua BOTH inspired me, so they can't take ALL the credit ;p**

 **C.W.C: Thanks Corrupted Winter Command! And more importantly, thanks for sticking around with this story! It may not seem like I appreciate it, but TRUST ME, I do! Also, thank you for letting me use your 'OC' in this story!**

 **JRedd7272: Thanks for** **sticking around too, JRedd7272! I will try to use some of your OC's in this story since you are allowing me too, and it won't be hard AT ALL to incorporate them!**

 **And thats all for now! see you in the next chapter and Stay Fresh Off The Hook!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle!

**Hewwo Everyone, and welcome to the first chapter of 'Agents of Inkopolis! REMAKE!' Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

 **-3RD POV-**

"30 Seconds left, 8!" Shouted Marina, as 8 shot 1 of 4 last hyperbombs on a ride rail. As 8 was grinding on the ride rail, 8 felt the wind on my face, the light of the sun, and she just couldn't believe that she was missing out on this amazing feeling! Snap out of 8! Gotta focus on getting the last couple hyperbombs! 8 thought to herself, while shooting the second hyperbomb.

"15 seconds left yo!" Pearl shouted at 8, as she started jumping up and down, side to side, like she was a player in Ink fighters III. 8 looked back at the platform as she passed by, and saw 3, waking up to see the huge NILS statue. 8 then shakes her head and focuses on the statue once again as she pops another hyperbomb.

"5 seconds left!" Marina, once again, shouted at 8, while she typed something on her laptop. 8 went wide eyes, as she saw the last hyperbomb on the other side of the statue. She entered Octopus form and tried to swim as fast as her body could take her.

"4!" Marina started to count down.

8 felt her chest get heavier and heavier by the second.

"4!"

8 was now going as fast as inklingly (Humanly?! ;-;) Possible!

"3!"

8 started to tear up. She didn't want to escape the underground and get splatted right away.

"2!"

8 now didn't hold back. She was crying a fountain of tears. she was almost at the last hyperbomb.

"1!" Marina shouted out at the top of her voice. 8 was now holding down the trigger on her Octoshot while aiming at the final hyperbomb. Right as the hyperbomb blows up in a vibrant pink color, she suddenly reclaimed a memory forgotten in her long-gone past.

-Flashback-

"Come on Jenny!" 8 yelled with her hands circling her mouth so that the sound could travel farther, with a smile on her face.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Jenny yelled back, also with a smile on her face.

"Hurry up! You don't want to be late for training, do you?" 8 asked with a smirk on her face.

"Of course not, Lil' Sis! Why would I want to be late?" Jenny asked in a playful way as she started to walk towards 8.

"I don't know! All I know is that when you come back home, your gonna help me with aiming my Octoshot!" 8 replied in a excited voice.

"Of course I will Sis! Anything for you! Welp, I gotta go! See you later Sis, and stay out of danger!"

"Yeah, Yeah! You say that ALL the time. I will be fine, you just go ahead, K?"

"Ok Lil' Sis! Love you, ya little pipsqueak!" Jenny said as she rustled 8's tentacles.

"Hey! You know I don't like that!" 8 says, pouting in the process. Jenny just giggles at her sisters affairs, and starts her journey to Octo HQ.

-Back to Reality-

8 fell of the Ride rail she was on. But Lady Luck had her side, because one of Off The Hook's helicopters were right under 8. 8 looked back down, saw the platform the helicopter was holding. She landed on it, and superjumped to the helicopter the rest of the gang was on. She then looked back at Marina and Pearl, just before Pearl took out the Ultimate Booyah Killer Wail. Of course, 8 didn't know what it was, but after seeing it in action, she HERSELF wanted one.

"BOOOOOOOOOO-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Pearl shouted, as a giant trail of pink ink fires at Commander Tartar's statues, while he fires back with his sanitization ink. At first, it looked like Tartar had won this clashing war of ink, but right before the ink hit the Splatoon, Pearl let out one last piercing screech, which had overpowered Tartar's ink.

They had won against Tartar.

Marina was overjoyed! She ran as fast as she could at pearl and tackled Pearl with a giant hug. 8 crouches down to the point where she could see 3's eyes. His eyes were as wide as possible. He couldn't believe what he had just saw.

"H-How did y-you do that w-with high h-heels on?" Agent 3 stuttered.

8 looks down at her feet, just to see two pitch black high heels on. He was right. She had down all her tests AND saved the world with high heels on. And she didn't even notice they were on.

"To be honest, I didn't even notice they were on..." 8 said, left dumbfounded at the end of her honest statement. 3 opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth. He this time, was left dumbfounded by the sunset. 8, being confused as to why he wasn't saying anything, looked at where he was looking, and she was left with a wide mouth. The sky was turning so many colors! Orange, yellow, a bit of pink too!

"Woah..." 8 whispered to herself. After seeing that view, She now knew for a fact.

She was gonna have a blast in Inkopolis.

 **Authors Note!**

 **Hello everyone! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Also, from now on, if you review on the latest chapter, I will mention/answer you questions/comments on the next Authors Note! And with that being said, Stay Fresh Off The Hook!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Trip!

**Welp, I'm now writing again, so welcome to the second chapter of 'Agents of Inkopolis REMAKE!' Also, if** **anybody here reads JRedd7272's story, you would (most likely) know that there is a Jenny in his/her story. The Jenny in THIS story is not the Jenny from HIS/HER story. I was just thinking of a name and I found that Jenny would fit with the character I'm imagining. But now that that's out of the way, let us get back to the story!**

 **I DO NOT OWN SPLATOON OR THEIR CHARACTERS (or else all of this would be canon ;p)**

 _ **3RD POV**_

While everyone else is focusing on subjects 8 SHOULD worry about, 8 was STILL in awe of the sunset. It was changing colors from the bright and strong orange to a calm and wavy purple, then to a fiery and powerful red. She could just stare at it for days and days to come, and she would never want to stop.

"Oh, 8!" Marina said, snapping 8 out of her trance.

"Hm? Oh. What's up?'

"So now that you're going to inkopolis, where are you going to live?"

8 opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She never thought about where she would live, or what she was gonna eat.

"I...I have no idea." 8 said, still a little shocked of how she didn't think of this before.

8 always thought of herself as an optimistic person that doesn't ( or can't) keep grudges. She was always kind to other octolings and always would worry about others if there was a reason too. She usually is a great listener and would never interrupt someone that isn't done talking. She's always determined and would help anyone that would help her. She is a sharp thinker, and never forgets any events that she has. When she has a secret, she would only tell the people she truly trusts, but she doesn't have things to keep a secret, Usually at least.

"I know! You can come live with us in New Albacore Hotel!" Pearl said in a raspy voice, probably because of the Ultimate Booyah, but just loud enough for the whole gang could hear.

"How did you get that place? It's really expensive!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Did you forget that we're pop stars and the face of Inkopolis?" Marina said with a blunt face.

Now Jacob was left shocked at his own stupidity. How could he forget that they were the LITERAL FACE OF INKOPOLIS!? Jacob sighed in his own stupidity, and all he wanted to do is go home, lay in bed, and take an eternal sleep. He wasn't really lazy, but he wasn't too active either. He lives by himself and likes his job at the Splatoon. Not only did it give him some exercise, but also gave him the needed rush of excitement that he needed in his bland life. He also got to meet amazing people like Marie and 4.

"Heh, guess I did. After this, I need to go to sleep. I haven't gone to sleep since I left for the mission with Cap'n." Jacob said while 8 yawns.

"Yeah, no kidding. I haven't gone to sleep since the Cap'n found me on the floor in the Metro." 8 exclaimed right after her yawn ends.

"Well, we're almost there! You can even see inkopolis from here, look!" Marina said, waving her hand and prompting 8 to look at the view of Inkopolis.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" 8 said as she sluggishly walked towards Marina. She rubbed her eyes and yawned once again before opening her eyes and seeing yet again, another amazing view. Deca tower had a bunch of twinkling little lights on it, just like the surrounding buildings. The small buildings were sprinkled with small banners and two big banners going up to the top of Deca tower. Eight's eyes were just as wide as the giant moon peaking over the horizon.

"W-What is that?" Eight asked in amazement, as she pointed to the moon.

"That's called the moon. It comes out every Octo-ber 31st, and we call that day Splatoween! Speaking of which, Happy first Splatoween Eight!" Marina explained, striking her signature pose at the end.

"S-Splatoween? What do you do on Splatoween?" Eight asked, recovering from the little trance she just had.

"Its a day where you go to other Squids and Octo's house and they give you candy." Marina explained blandly. "Oh! You also get to dress up as whatever you want!" Marina said in an excited voice, almost forgetting the fun part.

"Dress up? Candy? Going to other people's house?! What do any of these things mean?!" Eight asked in a lost, but she was just as excited as Marina.

"It'll be easier to just show you when we get there!" Marina said in a spooky voice.

"Why did you say that in a weird voice?" Eight asked, adding in the clueless tilt of her head.

Marina just stared at her, while Jacob was just laughing his heart away, so much that he could barely breathe and he was holding his stomach on the floor. Now, both Eight and Marina stared at him, Marina now putting the clueless face on. Jacob got back up wiping his tears of laughter away until he saw the octolings faces. He stared at them for a second, until bursting out into laughter again.

"What's so funny?" Marina asked Jacob.

"I have no idea." Eight answered, just as lost Marina.

"I-Its just..." Jacob tried to explain, but failed because he had no breath left to speak. "It's just because that you gu-" Jacob ended his sentence, perking his ears up. "Do you guys hear that?..." Jacob whispered. Marina and Eight both kept quiet and tried to listen over the helicopter's blade noise.

"It's...music? But who's making it?" Eight questioned.

They're already close to Inkopolis, and they didn't even realize it. The closer and closer they got, the more Jacob recognized the tune of the music.

"Hey! This the Inkantation! But its kinda different." Jacob stated as the tune was finally recognized.

"Yeah, your right! This is the Inkantation!" Marina also said, smacking her right fist into her left hand. "But who's playing it?" Marina asked turning around to Eight, only to see her shaking her head in what looks like pure fear.

"No, no, no, no! Please not again! I-I don't want to go through that again!" Eight kept whispering to herself.

"Wait, what's wrong Eight? Didn't the Inkantation save you from the Octoling society? You should be happy hearing it again!" Marina said in a confused but worried voice.

"No, no, no! I remember hearing this cursed song when I was fighting you, Three! Remember, Me with the blue ink!?" Eight told Jacob with pure fear still sitting in her eyes.

"I don't recall fighting any Octo's with blue ink, Eight. Its fine, you'll be fine as long as I and Mar are here. You don't have to worry so much about something that didn't happen." Jacob told Eight with a caring, but just as worried, voice. "Now, can you tell me what you don't want to ever do again?"

"I don't ever want to fight you again! You had so many specials and all I heard were the sounds of auto bombs going off as I got splatted. I don't know how I kept on coming back, but I did, and I kept going and trying to fight you, but I always went splat!" Eight explained.

"I never remember fighting you Eight."

"But you did, and you were, and probably are, still good at fighting."

"Wait... What specials was 'I' using?"

"You were using Inkjet, Splashdown, Auto Bomb Bomb Rush, and Stingray."

"HA! I only use Splashdown, because it's my favorite. I never use the specials because I don't like ranged attacks!"

"That's true, He never uses other specials except for dat sparklin' new Splashdown, Kiddo!" The Cap'n butted in.

"But...but.." Eight stuttered, trying to find a way to convince them that she did actually fight him, but right now she had nothing.

"It's fine Eight. And plus, if you ever get your memories back, then maybe you could tell us with more detail!" Marina added in, the most optimistic that she can be.

"Are you absolutely sure...?" Eight asked, still a bit scared.

"Yes Eight, I'm sure," Jacob said, looking straight into Eight's eyes with a serious face.

"I hope Eight's ready, cause we're here at Inkopolis!" Pearl shouted out.

"Already?! I wasn't ready!" Eight shot back up. "Well come on, let's go!"

 _ **Author's Note**_

 **Well, here we are! Me writing in the horrible conditions of a sprained ankle and cold, but I needed to write you guys something, and that's exactly what you read just now. Screw my cold and my ankle. I would like to thank Apikachua, InsertNameHere, Corrupted Winter Command, InkBoyJay, JRedd7272, and yeah!**

 **Apikachua: Thanks Apikachua, I will definitely use this 'draft' for my writings!**

 **InsertNameHere: I thought that too when I first played the Octo Expansion and thought of the ship, but this story will be different, don't you worry ;p**

 **C.W.C: HMMMMMMMMMM!**

 **JRedd7272: Maybe so, JRedd. Maybe she really is Agent 8, and maybe Jenny is your Jenny! IWOOMANATI CONFIRMED (ok I'll stop now XD)**

 **InkBoyJay: Yeah, I was using some words when I wasn't supposed too. But that won't happen in the future!**

 **Again, Thank you all for reading my story and I'll see you next chapter, and Stay Fresh Off The Hook!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Reunion!

**Hello once again, and welcome to the next chapter of 'Agents of Inkopolis REMAKE!' I have nothing else to say here, so here is the story!**

 **-3RD POV-**

-Inkopolis Square-

Over the sound of the original Calamari Inkantation, some of the inklings heard mysterious helicopter blades spinning, faint but still noticeable. But they just ignored it and continued to dance to the amazing music that their pointy ears were consuming. All but two cephalopods, and inkling and an octoling. They decided to follow the helicopter noises.

"Are you sure about this Opal?" Asked the octoling.

"Oh come on! Let's go have some fun BESIDES dancing!" Opal responded, grabbing the octoling by the wrist and started running.

"Woah! Hey! Slow down!" The octoling pleaded.

"Are you gonna keep up?" Opal asked, still holding onto the octolings wrist.

The octoling was silent for a couple of seconds before answering the inkling.

"Fine! I'll TRY to keep up..." The octoling said

Right as the octoling said that, Opal let go of her wrist and continued to run.

"RACE YOU THERE!" Shouted Opal.

"Ugh! That Opal..." She complained as she started her run.

-Back at the NSS-

Just before the helicopter landed on the helipad on Moray Towers, Jacob jumped off and, somehow, landed on his feet, albeit he did stumble a bit.

The second Jacob stabilized himself, he starts sniffing the air. "Woah...I just realized how much I miss the salty air..."

8 also started sniffing the air while still being on the helicopter. "This air isn't the regular air?" 8 asked.

"Well, once you get used to the 'regular air', it feels nice to smell some salty air, but all I could smell in the Metro was wet concrete and fish..." Jacob said, still continually sniffing the air.

"Ok 3, That's enough acting like a catfish for today." Pearl joked, earning an 'Aw man...' from 3.

"Pearlie! You just met the squid and you're already making fun of hi-" Marina stopped both in her tracks and her sentence. "Did you guys hear that?" Marina asked.

Everyone started replying with 'nope' and 'no, did you?' that is, everyone but 8. She tightened her grip on her Octoshot and stared at what was infront of her...

-Opal and Octoling- **(PS: This is all happening at the same time as the last paragraph :D)**

"Come on! Hurry it up!" Opal shouted.

"IM COMING OK!?" The octoling shouted back.

They have just stopped running because they ran into a dead end and they were just taking a break from all the running.

"They're headed toward Moray Tower. The route's toward Moray are closed because of splatfest, and Deca Tower is closed because of the absence of Off The Hook." Opal stated.

"Now what are we gonna do?" The octoling asked.

"We'll sneak into Deca Tower, activate the power, and use one of the teleporters to get to Moray Towers."

"WHAT?! Can't we just super jump there? Wouldn't that be easier?!" The octoling was now shouting at this point.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot we could do that! Duh!" Opal said, smacking her own forehead. "Come on! Before they leave!

"Okay okay, my cod..." They both went into their super jump stance, and they were gone in less then4 seconds.

-Back to the NSS-

"Are those...super jump markers?" Marina asked. Just as she said that an octoling and an inkling fell from the sky, the octoling falling onto the ground, whilst the inkling strikes a pose as she lands. Everyone immediately raises their weapon's and points it at them.

"Owwww...This is why I don't like super jumping Opal!" The octoling complained.

"Hey! It was your idea! Don't blame me!" Opal said, crossing her arms and put on a fake and teasing pouting face on. The NSS members just remained silent to see where this would end up.

"Fine, fine... Now, who ar-" The octolings mouth dropped and were just as wide as a fully charged Booyah Bomb. "C-Carla? Is that r-really you?" The octoling asked, covering her mouth with both of her hands.

"Carla? Who's Carla?" 3 asked

"I'm...I'm Carla, aren't I?..." 8 asked, lowering her weapon. "Though parted by the ocean deep, My oldest friend, we meet again. I touch your face: you rouse from sleep..." 8 has now dropped her weapon, hitting against the floor with a 'CLANK!' 8 is suddenly remembering many things that the octoling Mem cake contained.

* * *

 _ **(I'll put memories or flashbacks in between the lines like so)**_

 _"C'mon! It'll be fun!" Carla insisted._

 _"But...but I'm scared! I don't like rollercoasters!" Aaliyah said._

 _"Please! Pretty please with a crabby cake on the side!" Carla asked, pushing her hands together and giving Aaliyah the catfish-doll eyes **(Soooooo, Puppy's don't exist anymore, so lots of things are gonna be catfish instead of any mammal XD)**_

 _Aaliyah looked at the rollercoaster and gave a single sigh. "If it makes you happy Carla." Aaliyah gave a small but noticeable smile._

 _"YAY! This is gonna be soooooo much fun!" Carla said, "C'mon, let's go!" Carla says, grabbing the octolings wrist._

 _"WAH! I keep telling you, you don't need to do that!" Aaliyah firmly said._

 _"Haha. I know, I just like your reaction to it." Carla said, looking back at Aaliyah, and sticking out her tongue and winking one eye._

 _"Oh, Carla..." Aaliyah said with a sigh, still keeping her smile on._

 _-15 Min later, AFTER the rollercoaster ride..._

 _"AALIYAH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?"_

 _"I'm-I'm sorry...I didn't mean-too..." Aaliyah groggily said._

 _While on the rollercoaster ride, Aaliyah had a bit of motion sickness and threw up. It also landed on Carla, who is now extremely angry at Aaliyah for something completely normal._

 _"HMPH! Now I smell like barf, blah!" Carla ranted, walking away from Aaliyah._

 _"Please... you're my best friend...Carla..." Aaliyah could barely muster words for her situation. All she knew now was that..._

 _She is alone..._

* * *

"Carla! Carla, it's me, Aaliyah! From the orphanage!"

"Aaliyah? I-Is that you?" 8 asked sluggishly.

"It's me, it's me. Don't worry, I'm here." Aaliyah put her hands under 8's head to keep it up. She started to cry.

"When you first disappeared from the orphanage, I was really, really sad. I'm sorry that I'm messed up your clothes with my barf, but please forgive me! Aaliyah kept on apologizing for lots of mistakes she made in the past, but 8 could only remember the roller coaster incident, sadly enough.

"A-Aaliyah...It's fine..." 8 said while trying to get back up, with the help of 3 and Aaliyah.

"W-What? But aren't you mad at me?" Aaliyah said, her voice getting weaker and quieter.

"No, of course, I'm not...I don't have ALL my memories, so I can't remember why I was mad at you." 8 replied, rubbing her eyes and doing a couple stand-up stretches.

"W-What do you mean? You can't remember?..." Aaliyah asked, a bit happier that she wasn't mad, but sad at the thought of 8 forgetting everything they've been through.

"She has amnesia. When she disappeared from the orphanage, she got a concussion and lost her memories." 3 replied for 8.

"R-R...Really?... You...You don't remember...anything?..." Aaliyah looked at 8 while asking the question. She was happy that 8 wasn't mad anymore but sad that she doesn't remember anything that they have done in the past.

"Yeah...I'm sorry. I only remember me being mad at you for some reason and storming off. Nothing else, unfortunately." 8 replied.

"This is sweet and all, but let's not forget that fact that they were with OFF THE FRICKEN HOOK!" Opal told everyone. "Would you like to explain that Carla?" Opal asked 8.

"It's 8." 8 said to Opal.

"Fine _8,_ would you like to explain?" 8 was now backed into a corner. She doesn't lie, NEVER! But she can't tell them about the NSS.

"Ok here's the deal." Marina started. "We'll tell you everything if you come to our studio tomorrow, deal?" Marina said, putting her hand out for them to shake it."

All you could hear were 'WHAT?!'s and 'Please tell me your squidding!'s all over the place.

"DEAL!" Opal shouted, so loud that she overpowered everyone else's voice. And with that, she super jumped away.

"Ahg! Sorry guys, I gotta make sure she doesn't get in trouble! See you tomorrow everyone!"Aaliyah said before she too super jumped away.

They then all sat there, silent until Jacob broke the silence.

"Well, my eardrums are forever broken..." Jacob said with a little giggle, then that little giggle turned into a laugh, then Jacob couldn't hold it in anymore and fell to the ground once again. Now everyone was staring at him until, slowly but surely, everyone broke out into laughter. The bright orange and yellow dawn were now filled with the sounds of laughter and giggles. For once since the operation to Kamabo Co, they had a moment of pure happiness.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 **Welp, there you go! Another chapter! Thanks**

 **C.W.C: OH COD THEY FOUND ME! *Runs back into the Deepsea Metro* (Also, "CWC" looks like a UWU face XD)**

 **JRedd7272 Thanks JRedd! I think I'll focus the next chapter on Aaliyah, 8, and MAYBE 3 too.**

 **Rachl0-0: Thanks for the review Rachl! If you can tell, I took your advice in this chapter! :p**

 **Spoicy Spoice: Thanks, buddy! I'm feeling better now (Thank Cod) I'll take your advice to heart like most of the advice I get!**

 **Guest (Clara): CLARA I SWEAR TO COD I ALREADY TOLD YOU WHAT MY PLANS WERE! JUST CLAM DOWN AND BE PATIENT! I'mKiddingPlsDon'tBeMadAndMAN,I'mOnFireWithThesePuns**

 **Apikachua: Just to let you know, I put this as my background and my chromebook. (THANK YOU SO MUCH ~)**

 **Thank you all for reviewing last chapter and I'll see you guys next chapter! Stay Fresh Off The Hook!**


	5. Chapter 5: SURPRISE!

**Hi guys! Welcome back to 'Agents of Inkopolis REMAKE!' Sorry for being late...AGAIN! I just have a lot of school work and drama going on irl. So sorry about that.**

 **3RD POV**

 ** _~15 minutes after Opal and Aaliyah left...~_**

The laughing was starting to die down a bit. They have been laughing for quite the while now, and the sun had just fully revealed itself to Inkopolis.

8 sighed, recovering from the sudden burst of laughter. "ah...That was hilarious. Your really funny 3."

"Heh. Thanks 8." Jacob responded to the compliment if you could even call it one.

Marina had recovered from the laughter a bit earlier than the rest, and while they enjoyed their little laughing session, she was thinking about where 8 could live.

 _Hmmmm... She could live in New Albacore Hotel with me and Pearlie, but It would be too cramped, AND we don't have an extra mattress or bed._ Marina thought. She kept thinking until she found a possible solution.

"Hey, 3! Can I ask you something real quick?" Marina asked. It took Jacob a couple minutes to force himself to not laugh. It was slightly difficult for him, but he managed.

"Yeah, why not. What is it?" Jacob asked, still giggling a bit.

"Where do you live?" Marina asked blandly and straight up.

"Uh, I live in Flounder Heights. Why?" Jacob responded, not knowing the reason to why she wanted to know.

"Let me offer you something. A deal." Marina said, laughing a little for some reason, but Jacob just brushed it off. "I'll get you a room in New Albacore Hotel. I'll pay the cost and the rent, plumbing, lighting, everything." Marina explained.

Jacob just looked at Marina with wide eyes. He scanned her face to see if she was lying, but he couldn't find any signs that point toward that explanation. He's always needed a new house closer to the Square, but he didn't want to take advantage of Marina being an Idol.

"What? Why? What's in it for you?" 3 asked. Maybe a bit too loud. Not loud enough for everyone to hear though.

"All you got to do is have 8 as your roommate. It'll cost less for me, and get you a new home." Marina replied. "Plus Flounder Heights is not that good of a place..." Marina added on top.

Jacob was extremely taken back by Marina's request. He didn't know what to say. ' _Wait...Why does she even want me and 8 to live in the same house?'_ He thought about it for a second until he finally found out why. Jacob was gonna give her an answer, but she beat him to it.

"I'll just take your cold silence as a yes then!" Marina cheered as she went to tell the others. 3 just stood there. dumbfounded. For a second there Marina reminded him of the Cap'n when he first met him.

"Hey, guys! Me and 3 made a deal!" Marina shouted to get everyone's attention. Her shout had its intended effect. Now everyone had eyes on Marina.

"For what?" Pearl asked in a raspy voice.

"For where 8 is gonna live!" Marina happily told them. "I'm gonna pay for 8 and 3's apartment in New Albacore."

"Wait...What?" 8 asked. "So... Me and 3 are gonna be living together?..." 8 asked Marina in a worried voice. Marina noticed her tone and decided to choose her next words carefully. "It'll be fine 8! You guys will have a lot of fun together! Plus, 3 can show you around Inkopolis! You know, show you the ropes!" Marina said. After hearing that, 8 seemed to lose some tension that she had built up for some unknown reason.

"Ok, Marina! I'll try!" 8 said with confidence.

"Yay! Ok, now that that's sorted out, now what?" Marina asked everyone. "We could all split up. I have to go get the keys for 8 and 3's apartment sooner or later. Might as well get it done right now." Marina said.

"Oh! How about you go and get 8 some new clothing 3? There is NO way she's sleeping in those rags!" Pearl exclaimed, her voice still slightly raspy.

"What's wrong with what I have on now?" 8 asked, pulling her top down to stretch it a bit.

"That's your uniform, Bucko! No clothing that you wear to bed! I may not be as fresh as I used to be, but I'm not oblivious to the fact that those aren't pajamas!" The cap'n told her.

8 examined her clothing and decided that she wanted to try something new and that they were all right. "Ok then! Let's go 3!" Eight said, her excitement to see Inkopolis pouring out of her. 8 grabbed 3 by his yellow vest and started pulling him down the pathway of Moray Towers. 3 almost fell over. How can an octoling be so strong? Cod, she might even be stronger than him. Well, in physical strength at least.

"Ahhh! Cod, Calm down 8! You don't even know where you're going!" 3 exclaimed, still trying to regain his balance. 8 took a moment to realize that he was right. She had absolutely no idea where she was going.

"Then come on! Stop being so slow!" She said, letting go of him. "Now come on! Lead the way!" 8 said, bowing down and putting her arm out, pointing downward. Jacob was having a hard time reading this octoling. Is she shy? Is she chill? _THIS OCTOLING IS GONNA DRIVE ME MAD SOONER OR LATER!_ Jacob thought. He then continued to lea her to the exit of Moray Towers. They walk to the opposite end of the map. They both climb up to the spawn pad. Jacob then gets down and starts tinkering with the pad.

"Why couldn't you tinker with the other spawn pad?" 8 asked, sitting down right under the pad, legs crossed.

"Well, the other one had no ink left in its container. This pad has just enough ink left to teleport us both back to the Square. And we can't super-jump there because you have no idea where to land. AND you can't cling onto me, because of obvious reasons." Jacob explained while still working. "Ohhh, I see now."8 said, nodding her head. "I get it."

"Well, I think I almost got it! Just move that wire over there, and tweak that a bit, annnnnd..." Right after he said that there was a shine of pink light coming from Spawn Point. "Taa Daa! It worked!" Jacob yelled out.

"Woah..." That's all 8 could muster. The breath-taking view was beautiful from 8's point of view. But, this is what every person sees when they need to leave a game of turf war.

"Come on 8! Let's go!" Jacob said, before jumping into the light. 8 quickly climbed up to the Spawn Point and jumped into the light. There was no noise, and the whole area looked like a giant white canvas. She looked everywhere for any traces of Jacob, but she couldn't find anything. She tried yelling out his name, but all she heard was silence.

"Jacob? Are you there?" She yelled out, making a cone around her mouth with her hands. She heard nothing. ' _Gotta find a way outta here.'_ That was 8's thought process now. Get out of here, promise herself that she'll never do this again, and go find Jacob. She tried to move, but she couldn't tell if she was making any distance at all. ' _Ok ok ok. Think 8 think. How could I get out of a huge white void?'_ She stood still for a couple seconds to think. But now that 8 thinks about it, how is she even standing? _What_ is she standing on? She looked down and still saw white. _'Hmmmm, weird...Makes no sense, but I guess it works for now._ She just had to focus on getting out of here rig-

" _8..."_

8 could feel something touching her shoulder. instincts kicked in, and she punched them square in the face. But after looking twice, nothing was there to punch. But she felt something touch her. _'What in the world is happening?!'_ 8 said to herself in her mind. She got in a fighting position and waited for that 'thing' to come back.

' _8\. 8 it's me!'_ She heard it again and quickly turned around to see if anyone was behind her.

"Who's 'Me?'" 8 asked this mysterious person, glancing behind her every 2 minutes.

" _It's me 8! Jacob! And wake up already!"_

As soon as 8 heard that it was Jacob, she dropped her fighting stance. "Jacob? Where are you? I can't see a thing!"

" _Just lay down on your right side, and left your left hand meet you the right one,"_ Jacob told her. The instructions weird odd, but she obliged. After getting in the right position, she closed her eyes and started to think of her life so far. She completed all the test except 'Girl Power Station.' She decided that she'll go back to it. She remembered Padre and C.Q Cumber. She wasn't really fond of C.Q, mostly because he blew her up for 'Failing the test' on multiple occasions. But, he came around in the end. Then the fight with Tartar happened, and the fight with Jacob. Oh, the fight with Jacob. It took her multiple times to get it right, and she even almost got splatted multiple times! But she was able to defeat him in the end. Then that giant statue came and tried to blow up Inkopolis. She stopped it, admired the sunset for a while and continued their trip home. She hasn't had the brightest of memories so far, but at least she was safe...

"AHHH!" She heard someone yell.

Or at least she thought she was.

Slowly, 8 started to get up. She wasn't in that white void anymore but in a little shack. There was a staircase, what looked like a small kitchen and a small little closet to the left. After admiring the small but homey shack, she got up and noticed the multiple pictures of two inklings when they were little. One was pink and one was lime green. She ignored the pictures and started looking for the source of the loud scream she heard before. She went upstairs and noticed that one of the lights in a closed room was on. She proceeded with caution, and she slowly opened the door. She looked around and saw a small little blue squid on the floor rubbing its head.

"Ummm, hello?" Was all that 8 could say.

"Oh, 8! You're awake! Sorry if I woke you up" Jacob said, as he changed back to kid form.

"What happened in here?" 8 said, finally entering the room and looking around the room.

"Well, we would just like to say congrats!" Jacob said. 8 just looked at him. Confused and at a loss of words. She finally came up with something to say.

"What do you mean by 'We?' And congrats for what?" 8 said, still a bit lost. All of a sudden, there was a burst of confetti and lasers. Not the type that chargers have, the Splatfest type. Then, every single person that she has ever met jumped out of a hiding place. Heck, even Padre and C.Q were there!

"Congrats on becoming our 8th member of the New Squidbeak Splatoon!" Jacob exclaimed.

 **Welp, that's it for that chapter! Sorry I've been gone for so long guys. Life and stuff. I was planning on writing more, but I think this is a good place to stop. *Checks time* AND I finished right before 8:00. I feel accomplished. But for now it's goodbye, and don't forget to Stay Fresh Off The Hook!**


	6. Hiatus?

**Hey guys. Adam here. I just wanted to say that I won't be able to continue writing the new chapter because I'm gonna go to Ohio to see some old friends. If they have a computer or laptop, I'll try to get a couple hours of writing and editing time. No promises tho. I would also like to say thank you for the support on this story! You guys are absolutely awesome! I also was able to afford a switch for this Christmas so if any of you guys want to play with me, Here is my friend code! {SW-3637-3616-9397} That's all I had to say! So Stay Fresh Off The Hook!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Bathroom Scene :)

**Hey guys! Welcome back to my story! Sorry, I haven't been posting in a while, it was mostly lack of motivation and inspiration and my school exams. By the time this gets out there, school will be over, and I'll be able to post more (without pesky exams getting in the way.) And with that, onto the new chapter!**

Everyone tried their hardest to not move, even though the position they were in was hard to maintain. They just stared and 8, waiting for a response. All she could do was stare. Why would they go through all this trouble just to welcome her? And was she really joining? She hadn't really put much thought into joining the Splatoon until now. She thought good and hard about it and decided, why not? They helped her escape the Metro, Pearl helped her with the final blow of Tartar's statue, and all of this because she was lost and the Cap'n needed help? It's the least she could do. But she was still confused as to _why_ they went through the trouble to do this. and for her? An octoling that barely knows any of these Inklings? She shrugged it off and decided that it was for the best.

"Well, what do you think?" Marina asked, curious as to what her response would be.

"T-Thank you...' She managed to get that out. She was still at a loss of words, but that seemed to satisfy everyone. After that, she helped them clean up all the pieces of confetti and also helped pack up the lasers in their boxes. The clean up took about 18 minutes. Then, something hit her. Not physically. She forgot to ask someone where they even were! She caught a glimpse of Jacob by the corner of her eye. She turned around, but no Jacob. ' _Guess the Jump Pad messed up my head for a while.'_ 8 thought. Now with her conclusion, she decided to help everyone else clean up the party confetti and party poppers.

Jacob saw Eight trying to help clean up with everyone else, and decided that it was probably better for her to get something to eat first. "No no, We insist on cleaning the mess ourselves. it was our idea to begin with, so you don't have to help. Go help yourself to the refrigerator in Cuttlefish Cabin." Jacob told Eight. Eight gave him a look at first, but she heard a noise coming from her stomach.

"Now that I think about it, I'm starving. I'm going to listen to you this one time, but next time I'm gonna going to help you in some way." Eight said. Jacob just chuckled and went back to cleaning.

Eight entered the run down but homey Cabin. There was a 'Home Sweet Home' mat as soon as she entered the cozy home. She looked around the place. According to Jacob, it's much bigger than the one in Octo Valley. There was a green chair, in front of an old no-color TV. There were a few blankets on top of the couch. There was the Spawn Point Pad over to the right of the chair. And to the left was a staircase. She looked ahead, past the chair, and there was yet another door, but this time she saw a counter and a sink.

She headed towards that room, assuming it was the kitchen, and she had never seen a more beautiful room in her life. They had everything available to her, and she could each as much as she wanted! She was in awe and now feeling more hungry than ever. So she went and opened the fridge. and it was magnificent! Fatty Tuna, Crabby Cakes, more Crabby Cakes, and just straight up crabs! The one that caught her eye, though, was a dish of grilled shrimp and tuna. But as she was grabbing her delectable snack, it hit her.

" _Wait a minute... Is this even allowed? I mean, they weren't fully sentient, to begin with, but... WAIT DO THESE GUYS FEEL PAIN?!"_ Eight slowly gazed at the fish's eyes, letting these thoughts racing through her mind. She slowly put the plate back and decided to just eat the kelp salad that was on the side. As she took the salad bowl out though, there was Inkling writing on it. She couldn't tell what it said, so she went over to Jacob for a translation.

"Hey, Three! You know what this says?" Eight asked, showing Jacob the bowl with the Inkling writing on it.

"Oh, that's my salad! the Inkling says my name on it, but you can go ahead an have it. I'll just buy a Crusty Seanwich later." Jacob told Eight.

Eight gave the salad another look. It didn't look as good as everything else, but why not try something new? "You sure I can have it? I can find something else to eat if you want.

Jacob chuckled again. Eight thought that Jacob had a nice laugh. It made her feel calm. "Yeah, I'm sure you can have it" Jacob told her, patting the top of her head. That was a bad idea. Eightinstinctivelyy grabbed Jacob's arm, tripped him, then twisted his arm and threw him with full force against the ground. After Eight realized what she had done, she felt so guilty.

"Oh Cod, are you ok Three? I'm so sorry, I'm not really used to being touched by someone who isn't trying to kill me." Eight exclaimed, try to help Three up. she called everyone else over to see if he was ok.

"Guy guys, I'm fine. Look, see" Jacob exclaimed, getting up and standing up. But he immediately fell back down to the floor.

"Eight!" Jacob yelled. That got her attention easily.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you it was all my instincts fault it was all the training I got from the Octarian Military I'm sorry again and again I'm sorry!" Eight ranted as she continuously bowed and bowed again and again.

"Eight, Eight. Calm down. It's fine. I'll probably be fine in a day or 2, no need to beat yourself all up." Jacob said, trying to calm her down.

"..." Eight was just being silent.

Three sighed. "try looking at it from this viewpoint. After I'm fully 'healed', I'll spar with you. I wanna know how strong you are, cause you might be stronger than the so-called 'Infamous Agent 3' even though I'm not that great. And you HAVE to teach me how to do that. You must be ripped! (I think I weigh like 8 stones, around there..)

"Ok... Sure. Again I'm very sorry." Eight said, bowing one last time. Jacob chuckled again.

"Stop with the bowing. I don't wanna feel like I'm overwhelming you or something like that." Jacob asked.

"Uhhhh sure. I'll stop then." Eight responded.

"Well, It's getting pretty late. Almost 8:00 already? Jeez we were out for a while. Why don't you go to the Cabin and take a nap? Our room is to the very top left once you go upstairs. I don't think I'll be able to show you around the most part of Inkopolis. So I'll ask Callie or Marie to show you around tomorrow. Once I get better, I'll show you the ropes of being a Hero, and I'll get you registered for Turf Wars. How does that sound?" Jacob explained.

"Wait... OUR room?" She asked, giving him a look

"Hey, I didn't pick the rooming options. But yes, We will be sharing the room." Jacob explained.

"Ok, but don't try anything funny, got it?" She said, giving him a deadpan stare.

"I wasn't planning on it, but noted." Jacob told her.

"Good. Now again, I'm sorry. I'm going to take a shower. Where's the bathroom?" Eight asked.

"Second door to the right, upstairs." He told her.

"Ok got it. Thanks." Eight said as she walked into the Cabin.

As Eight walked up to the bathroom, she looked around. There were pictures hanging off the wall. There was Cap'n and Three, and 2 girls she didn't recognize. She assumed they were Callie and Marie and continued to the bathroom. She went inside and locked the door behind her. She slowly took off her dirty, ink-stained clothing, along with her ink tank. She selected the purple-pink ink option by the shower and started the shower. Purple-Pink ink started raining from above, and she immediately got in. But to her surprise, it was too hot. She forgot how hot ink could get. She got right back out and selected the colder option until it was just right. She slowly shifted herself to be right under the shower head. And it felt sooooo good. All the dirty ink and dirty just slowly faded away, along with her worries and anxiety. She also forgot how awesome showers were. She spent a little more time in the shower, using tentacle conditioner and shampoo. once she was done, she grabbed her towel but...

"Threeeee!" Eight called out. There was silence until Three answered back.

"Yeah, what's up?" He yelled from their room.

"I don't have any clean clothes to put on!" She yelled. There was silence once again, but she heard a small little laughter from the other room. "What's so funny about that?!" She exclaimed.

"Nothin nothin. I'll get you some clean clothes." Jacob said, snickering after saying that. A few minutes later, Jacob knocked on the door.

"I'm about to slide the clothing in. I won't look." Jacob said

"You'd better not!" Eight yelled out. She opened the door, and then she then saw the door open and clothing slide in, then the door closed again. She locked it again, just in case. What she got was apparently called an Annaki Yellow Cuff, a Squid Hairclip, and some clean striped socks. She put everything on and headed towards her bedroom.

"Hey, Three." Eight said, walking on him reading a book about the Octarian Language.

"Oh, hey Eight. I was just studying up on your native tongue, so I could learn how to understand it." Three explained.

"I could help you out sometime if you would like." Eight offered him.

"You'd help? Well if you're fine with it, could you help me grasp the understanding on this symbol?" Three said, pointing at a symbol on page 39.

"Well, that one is usually used with verbs. It means 'Currently'" Eight explained. The 2 of them spent the rest of their free time learning and describing the Octarian Language. even Eight learned a few facts about her own native tongue.

"It's already 10:56?! Jeez, time flies" Three exclaimed.

"Yeah, but now that you mention it, I am feeling pretty tired. I think I'll go to bed now." Eight told Three, getting into the covers of the couch in the room.

"Uh uh. No, you don't. YOU are sleeping on the bed." Three exclaimed.

"Nope. Sorry, buddy. You guys already gave me enough hospitality, I'll take a hit for the teaAHHH WOAH!" Eight exclaimed as Three (barely) picked the couch up and threw Eight on the bed.

"WHAT THE CARP DUDE" Eight exclaimed.

"Nighty Night." Three said as he turned off the lights and made his way to the couch. Eight tried to move around, but it was really dark and she couldn't see what is where. So she had to stay on the bed if she didn't want to bump into anything. So, she unwillingly laid in the bed and tried to go to sleep. She was excited and happy that she got another chance at life, all because of the Cap'n and Jacob, Marina, and Pearl. because of all of them, she gets another chance, and she refuses to mess it up.

"Night Three" Eight said, as she slowly faded to sleep.

 **Heyo everyone! This is where the chapter ends, but I already have a rough draft of my next chapter! So that'll be coming out soon. (Hopefully) And hey! Finished it before 11:00! Anyways, I would like to thank everyone who read this, I've been gone for such a long time and I bet a few people just left the story, but to all who stayed, thank you. and with that, see you in the next chapter! Stay Fresh Off The Hook!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Fated Meeting

**Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter of Agents Of Inkopolis REMAKE! Few things I would like to say. Thank you all again for sticking with the story. Even though its been a long time since I've posted, you guys stayed for the new chapter I posted a while ago. So thank you again. Second, I was thinking that I could change the title. 'Agents of Inkopolis' doesn't necessarily fit the description as of now, so I thought I might change it. Or I'll keep it exactly the same!** **This was just an idea I had, and it may not necessarily happen, but I'll put some faith in you guys. If you think up a nice, fitting name for the story, I'll consider using it. My PM's are open, so just message me if you got an idea. And with that, onto the chapter!**

It was early in the morning. Eight had been shuffling around in bed for quite some time now. She couldn't manage to find a comfortable position to lay in, so she woke up sooner or later.

"hngg. Where am I.." Eight said, in a very sleepy voice. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was on a bed in a familiar room. She then recalled all the events that occurred yesterday. to the welcoming, to helping Three with his Octarian. She smiled and slowly got out of bed. the sheets were over her, even though she hadn't put them there to begin with.

 _"I bet it was Three. He must've seen me all cold last night a pulled the covers over me."_ Eight thought. Speaking of which, Three wasn't in their room. She thought to herself.

"He probably went to the bathroom." Eight said out loud as she left the room to head towards said bathroom. But three wasn't in there either. _"Where could he be?"_ Eight thought. She shrugged it off once again, not wanting to get all worried if it was just nothing. so she entered the bathroom and did the full cycle. She brushed her fangs, washed her face, used the toilet, and took another amazing quick shower. She didn't have any new clothes to wear, but she only used them to go to bed and they were still brand new clean clothing. so she didn't think anyone would mind, right? She slipped back into her clothes and left the bathroom, feeling refreshed. But the second she left the bathroom, she could smell a sweet aroma coming from downstairs. Curious about where the aroma is coming from, and her being quite hungry, decided to head towards the sweet smell. As she headed downstairs, the smell got stronger and stronger. And as she took that final step, what she saw was a giant stack of waffles.

Three noticed Eight coming down the stairs."Oh, hey Eight! Good mornin. What any waffles? Just made em." He asked Eight. But Eight was on the brink of bursting into tears of laughter. It was hard for her to NOT laugh at what Three was wearing.

"What's so funny?" Three asked Eight. But Eight couldn't hold it in. She burst into laughter. It lasted a good minute and she had a hard time breathing. "What is so funny?" Three asked again, but this time sounding even more confused.

"Y-You-" Eight stopped to breath. "Your the C-Cabin's little Crab C-Chef, huh.." After she said that she started to laugh, but not as hard. It took Three a moment or two to realize what Eight was talking about until he looked down at the apron he was wearing to make the waffles with. It said 'The Home's 'Crabby' Cook."

"Ha Ha. VERRRY funny Eight. I'm DYYYYING of laughter." Three responded, rolling his eyes in a playful way, as he took of the embarrassing apron and put it away. "Well, eat up! I made a bunch so you can eat as much as you want." three told Eight, as she slowly crawled up the chair, still laughing her butt off. Three just playfully sighed and started eating. There was Syrup, and some weird can with a clam on the cover.

"Hey Three, what's that?" Eight asked, pointing to the can.

"Oh, that's called jam. It's like a mushy, sticky liquid. But it's really sweet and yummy." Three explained. Eight looked at the can and decided to try and give it a try. but there was another problem...

"Uhhh Three?" Eight asked again.

"Yea Vhats Ub?" Three asked, his mouth full of waffles.

"Uhhhh... How do I open a can?" Eight asked, looking at the can. Three quickly swallowed his mouthful to speak correctly.

"You've never opened a can before?" Three asked.

Eight shook her head."My memory is fuzzy, but I think they would deliver us our own food through a small little opening in my military dorm room. We just opened those like a chip bag and used water to make the meals."

Three nodded as she explained. "Huh. Well, the way you open a can is by twisting the top off." Three then showed her how to twist it open, and he let her give it a go. She opened it with ease. She then decided to eat her food and get going.

"Thanks for the amazing food Three!" Eight said, satisfied with her first breakfast on the surface.

"No problem! Callie and Marie should be here in about 5 minutes. Why don't you take a break from the 6 full pancakes you've eaten so far?" Three suggested, Picking up the dirty plates and placing them in the sink, and quickly rinsing them off.

"I ate that many? Jeez, it felt like only 2.. but now you mention it I do feel pretty bloated." Eight said. But just as she was getting up, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, Three! We're heeeerrre " Said Girl 1.

"Hey, Gramps? You in there?" Said Girl 2. They both sounded very familiar, but she can't pinpoint why. She just shrugged it off and waited for Three to open the door.

"Could you get the door for me Eight? It's Callie and Marie." Jacob asked as he quickly finished up the dishes.

"Uhhhhhh sure why not?" Eight responded, and headed towards the door to invite our visitors into the Cabin. Eight then reached for the doorknob and opened the door. She saw two inkling girls. One had green and white hair tied up in a bun. She also wore a green and black kimono, and some _sandals with socks_. Looked very natural on her in Eight's opinion. the other girl had a more casual look. She wore a pink T-shirt and a pink bobble hat with a little star on it. She also wore hazel brown shoes.

"Woah! Three! What's an octoling doing in the Cabin?!" Marie exclaimed, pulling out her umbrella in a defensive stance.

"Woah Woah Woah guys calm down. She isn't with the Army. Anymore at least. She's fine. She's the one you're supposed to show around." Three explained, jumping in front of Eight to make sure Marie doesn't shoot her.

"Are you sure about her? She could be tricking you, or maybe a spy for Octavio! You can't be certain!" Marie told Three.

"Guys. She saved the fricking world for Cod's sake! She's on our side, I promise." Three told Marie. They thought about it. A decent 2-3 minutes of just standing there. Thinking. until Marie fianlly lowered the umbrella.

"I'll take your word for it. But she's got to earn my trust first." Marie said. But Callie was more laidback about all of this.

"It'll all be fineeeee Marie. Didn't she save all of Inkopolis AND the world? She must be on our side. Be a little more carefree Marie!" Callie told Marie, walking towards the entrance of the Cabin.

"And You," Callie said pointing to Eight. Eight immediately stiffened up into a puffed up stance.

"Y-Yes?" Eight said, extremely nervous for some reason.

"I bet we're gonna be good friends. Don't worry about Marieee. She'll warm up to you more so or later. I'll show you around Inkopolis, Mk?" Callie said. "Also calm down a bit. We won't bite. Er, at least I won't. Marie might though."

"U-Uhh sure. I'd appreciate it." Eight responded.

"BUT BEFORE THAT... I'm hungry. Is there anything left in the fridge Three?" Callie asked.

"I made some pancakes. There are some extras. You could have those." Three told her.

"Awww no waffles?" Callie whined.

"They are literally the same exact thing!" Three told Callie. Eight just sighed. At least she didn't get shot, right? That's a Pro out of the few Cons of this situation.

 **Well. She didn't get shot. Yay! Anywayyys, I know this chapter is a tad bit early, but I made a HUGGGGE brain dump on a separate document right after I Posted the last chapter. It was about 4,000 words long and I (somehow) made it a bit more capable. So here we go! Again, maybe its a bit early, but I just had so much to write, If I didn't post right now, I'd need to make a 5th document just for the next chapter. So yeah. What will happen next time? i have a general thought of the outcome. But thats later. For now, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and Stay Fresh Off The Hook!**


	9. Chapter 9: Her First Sight

**Heyo! Welcome to a new chapter of AOI! I am back at it again, writing because I'm really bored! I'm going to try to keep these intros shorter from now on. Now, enjoy the chapter!**

Eight carefully watched the pink squid as she devoured at least 3 pancakes in less than 2 minutes. She honestly didn't know what to think of the sisters. Callie looked quite happy and cheerful as she ate the pancakes, but just a couple minutes ago she was ready to wipe Eight off the plant. She couldn't figure out if she should trust them or not, but it Three says it's ok to trust them, she'll just have to take his word for it.

Eight then decided to try and create small talk.

"You certainly like pancakes, huh?" Eight asked Callie. Callie just squinted her eyes at Eight and continued to eat her pancakes.

"hehe... heh.." Eight laughs in defeat. The air all around her felt really tense for some reason. It looks like Three could tell that things were getting quite awkward too. What could she do to make these squids trust her? Would all the squids of Inkopolis despise her Callie does? If so, then Inkopolis might not be only rainbows and sunshine like she imagined.

Three decided he needed to do something about this extremely tense atmosphere. "Ok! Change of plans!" This seemed to grab everyone's attention. Callie tilted her head in curiosity.

"Eight, I'll show you around Inkopolis Square. Callie, Marie, you two can go scout out for Octarians. Even though DJ is gone for now, there is still a handful of drifting Octos everywhere." Three explained. The Squid Sisters did seem pretty confused. But on the sidelines, Eight was thanking Three internally. She could even imagine spending the whole day with those two.

"Alright then. I guess we should start now then. The sooner the better." Marie suggested.

"Aww can't I finish my flat waffles?" Callie asked, adding baby doll eyes for extra effect. Marie just rolled her eyes and left the cabin.

"I'd catch up if I were you!" Marie called out to Callie, throwing her charger behind her back. Callie quickly took one more bite of her pancake, grabbed her roller, and ran to try and catch up with Marie.

"See you later Three!" Callie shouted as she ran out of the Cabin. After Callie left, Eight sighed.

"They sure are a handful huh?" Eight asked Three.

"You can say that again for sure, but they aren't that bad when you get passed the tough skin." Three said with a smile. All of a sudden, Three's phone buzzed and played a nice soft tune (Martime Memory). He took out his phone and saw a text from Marina.

 _"Don't forget that you got a new house, Jacob! Be sure to show it to Eight today!"_

He completely forgot that he gets to live in New Albacore Hotel! That place was super expensive, so it wasn't even on the table for a new house. And living with Eight isn't going to be that bad!

"Ok, wanna go explore Inkopolis now?" Three asked Eight. She immediately perked up. She may have seen Inkopolis from a birds view, but she's even more excited to see it up close!

"Yes please!" Eight excitedly said. Three just laughed and started walking out of the cabin, while Eight followed suit.

* * *

Three is the first to arrive at Inkopolis. He then patiently waited for Eight to arrive. After a couple of seconds of waiting, a familiar pink octoling arises. She finally opens her eyes and...

Pure amazement.

She had her jaw dropped the whole time as she just gawked at the Square. The giant tower in the middle of the Square, all the shining colors, and the Sun! Cod, Eight absolutely loved the Sun. Three looked at her and tried calling her name a couple of times, but she just couldn't get over the fact that everything is just so beautiful. After a good 3 minutes of just staring, she finally snapped out of her trance.

"Oh, cod I'm sorry I didn't mean to stand here for that long. It's just so, beautiful!" Eight explained, still looking all around.

Three just laughed to himself. "It's fine. for someone who hasn't seen Inkopolis before, that's a pretty understandable reaction. Come on, I'll show you around"

Three showed Eight the main parts of the Square. Crusty Sean's Truck, The Shoal, The Galleria, and of course, Deca Tower. Three took Eight to each shop to introduce her to the shopkeepers. He wasn't very pleased when Sheldon started talking about weapons, but it seemed that Eight was ACTUALLY paying attention! Guess she's interested in weapons.

"Hey, Eight. How about we go get you registered for Turf Wars?" Three asked. Eight looked at Three with a terrified look

"And not ACTUAL Turf War. Safe Turf War. If you get splatted, we have machines that revive you." Three explains. Eight still looks worried but she trusts Three. Does she trust Three TOO much maybe? He did try to kill her, twice at that. But the second time he was being controlled by Tartar. But what about the first time? He was just doing his job, but still. Shes probably overthinking this. Yeah, shes definitely overthinking this.

 _"He's not trying to kill you Eight. He's just a nice squid, that's all. No need to get all worried for nothing. This is Inkopolis, not the Metro."_ Eight thought to herself.

"Eight? You ok over there?" Three asks. It seems that had slightly dozen off. She told herself that she has to stay focused on one thing. And thats getting her Registration for Turf War/

"Yeah I'm alright. Lets go get me registered!" Eight said, maybe over enthusiastically. Three just chuckles.

"Alrighty then!"

 **Hewwo I'm back! I've been Playing Splatoon with frineds and School's been annoying so I never really had the time to type. But I'm back :3 I hope you enjoyed reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing this! Have a good morning/day/afternoon/night everyone! Stay Fresh Off The Hook!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Registered Octoling

**heyyy remember me? Sorry that I've been away for such a long time. School n stuff. My spellings gotten better, or at least I'd like to think so xD But beside all that, onto the new chapter!**

Eight and Three headed over to Sheldon to get her registered for turf wars. They both entered the nice little weapon shop, and they were greeted by a familiar little horseshoe crab.

"Hello, hello! What kind of weapon are you in the market for?" Sheldon said, welcoming the cephalopods.

"Hey Sheldon. We're actually not here for weapon. We're here to get her registered for turf wars." Three said, mentioning Eight.

"Ahh I see! Well young lady, what would you like you're nickname to be? It appears on the pad you use when someone decides to superjump to you, and it will be what people call you by during turf wars and Ranked Battles!" Sheldon explained. Eight nodded, and immediately knew what name she wanted.

"Can my nickname be 'Eight?'" The octoling asked.

"Why of course it can!" Sheldon said, typing down all the info into Eights brand new Info Archive. Info Archives are used to see what weapons someone has already bought. Everything in it is confidential to Sheldon only, except battle results. With a certain app, you can get you averages, your battle results, how many splats you got in a specific game, etc. You can even order gear on said app, which is pretty nifty.

Sheldon finishes typing all the info in, and hands Eight her very own Splattershot Jr, her beginning gear, and her coin card. **(Basically a credit card but for coins ;3)** Eight fiddles with the Splattershot Jr for a little while before saying...

"This is a bit light, I honestly prefer heavier weapons. I'll be able to buy heavier weapons soon right?" Eight asks Three.

Three thinks for a bit. "You'll be able to buy a splatling soon, but other than that, you'll have to reach level 10 to get some of the heavier but good weapons"

Eight smiles. "Well why don't we go level up for a bit eh?"

Three smiles back. "You read my mind" They both thank Sheldon, and head out to Eight's very first non lethal Turf War...

* * *

 **Hello! Sorry this chapter wasn't really that long. I've been making small chapters for a while, but thats mainly cause I can't really think of a good way to make it all click. But besides the point, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next chapter will most likely be a battle scene, but I've never written any fight or battle scenes before, so we'll just have to see how this plays out. Also some 'new' yet familiar characters are coming soon, so look out for them ~Hope everyone out there stays safe, and don't forget to Stay Fresh Off The Hook!**


End file.
